Tiny Somethin' to Remember Me By
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: Somehow the simple act of "watching Thor" turned into "kissing your best bro." KF/Robs. Orgininally from YJ Tumblr. Co-written with theWallman.


_From the YJ Tumblr group on Tumblr._

_Co-written with the original Wallman, posted with his permission and minimal finagling._

* * *

**_tiny somethin' to remember me by _**

* * *

As Thor played in the background (kinda a combo of explosions and flashes of yellow) Wally keeps sneaking little glances at his companion. Dick- he loves to him, it's _Dick_ not Robin- is nestled comfortably between the back of the couch and Wally's side. His long legs are loosely hooked over Wally's stomach, flexing every now and then.

Warmth radiated from the speedster, part of his power. And partly because of Dick.

Tentatively, Wally reached out, fingers sliding over the back of Dick's hand, curling around to feel the calluses of the brunette's palm. The speedster's swallowing his fear, peering up at Dick's pale face, watching the flickering colors of the movie dance across the acrobat's cheeks.

(x|x|x)

Robin tugged absently on the sleeve of his sweater. Thanks to the Kidiot's messy eating habits, there was definitely gonna be a ketchup stain on his cuff. Nothing Alfred couldn't handle, but how KF managed to splatter him with ketchup from across the table… it had to be the Eighth Wonder of the World.

Dick snuggled against the back of the couch, feeling amazingly content with the day's adventures. Wally always made him feel better. Talking with him about Haly's and… hugging him, knowing that someone knew all the turbulence he had been fighting through, it really helped. And Dick didn't think he'd be able to thank that stupid ginger enough.

Letting the idiot cuddle him like an oversized teddybear helped level the scores, though, in Dick's humble opinion.

Out of the corner of one, bright cerulean eye, Dick saw Wally's fingers reaching for his own hand. The acrobat stiffened slightly, turning his head to make a point of watching Wally's hand wrap around his.

_Breathe, breathe_.

"KF, this isn't even a scary movie," Dick said, lips curling into a mocking smile. "You're _such_ a wimp."

(x|x|x)

"Robs," Wally drawled amicably, stifling the quaver that threatened to crack his smooth front, "Sometimes you talk too much." With a knowing nod, the older boy withdrew on of his arms, so he could prop himself up. He continued twining his tanned fingers with Dick's smaller, paler ones, a determined set to his jaw.

(x|x|x)

"This coming from Kid Mouth?" Dick scoffed, tugging his hand out of Wally's, sliding off his best friend and onto the couch. The speedster shifted behind him, readjusting to the smaller boy's absence.

Dick folded his hands loosely between his knees, his heart picking up at an uneven tempo. Suddenly he was hypersensitive to everything. How his skin prickled with live electricity, how the room seemed too hot, how the volume of the TV was being lowered, how he could sense Wally leaning over the edge of the couch toward him.

He swallowed, closing his eyes behind the two impenetrable panes of his shades. At least he could hide behind _those_.

(x|x|x)

Part of him wanted to run to the nearest wall and bang his head against it until he saw stars. Jesus Christ, it was so easy to be Dick's friend. But why was it so hard to settle being Dick's friend. The brunette had already given him his secrets, what else could a guy ask for?

Well. The irrepressible flirt that he was, Wally knew the answer.

Craning his neck, Wally tucked his chin in the nook between Dick's shoulder and neck, getting caught up in the smell of McDonald's and sweat and faint chalk and… _orange tictacs_. Wally's temple rested against the soft, inky strands of Dick's hair.

"Dick…" he started, not really sure where he was going. But it was gonna be one helluva ride.

(x|x|x)

Wally's breath is tickling down his neck. Dick shifted slightly, his hair brushing over Wally's nose. And it's Wally's chin pressing against his skin. Tiny lines of live wire are crisscrossing through his chest, making it difficult to concentrate on being completely nonchalant about this. Because Wally's being stupid. That's all this can be. Dick can't really see anything else beyond one of the speedster's little escapades.

"Not so loud," Dick chastises icily, rolling his shoulder so Wally will get the message and get _off_. "There are cameras in here."

(x|x|x)

"I'm hilarious, dude, shuddup," Wally's mouth pushes into a pout, a frown inching between his brows. He lets out a sigh that ruffles Dick's hair. He's edging onto that thin line right now. He knows it. And it's kind of thrilling, like when he's coasting up a building, his velocity enough to keep away gravity grabby hands.

"I'm usually a better date," the redhead informs his partner, he pulls his arms tighter around Dick, scooting forward on his stomach so his face is right besides Dick. The action knocks Dick's shades askew, and Wally's heart kicks into over drive as a sliver of pure blue peeks over the darkened lenses.

(x|x|x)

"On your off days," Dick retorts comfortably, hiding his increasing anxiety with his signature smirk. He allows some of the tension to release from his shoulders, falling back against KF's chest. A small shiver runs down his spine as Wally releases a breath that reeks of fast food grease and Twizzlers.

Dick's eyebrows jump upward at the new title of "date." He presses his lips together in a tight line, eyes sliding sideways to glance at KF's expression and judge just how serious the other boy is. He doesn't get the chance. KF is pushing out the last of his personal bubble by pressing a freckled cheek against his. "Lucky me," Dick says lowly, feeling his shades slip down to the tip of his nose. "I get you on the night you misbehave."

Wally can't really think of a good comeback that doesn't involve undignified squawking, so he let's Dick's mouthy comment go unchallenged. He just settles more comfortably against Dick as the brunette finally eases against him, trusting him to lead the way.

(x|x|x)

Grinning at Dick's wry tone, Wally reaches up a hand and plucks the offending sunglasses off of Dick's nose. And he gets an eyeful of heart-stopping blue. Heat floods the speedster's cheeks and he ducks his eyes for a moment, suddenly self conscious. The fact that Dick allows him to do this speaks tons about their relationship. And Wally feels like he's risking that tonight. But it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

Or something like that.

Wally plays this one by ear.

Slowly, green meets blue again. Wally gathers his courage, "Dude. Lookit me for a sec."

(x|x|x)

"Dude, are you _blushing?_" Dick accuses unkindly, throat tightening as he's watching red spread across Wally's face, underneath that healthy smattering of freckles. Dick cackles, free and light without the presence of his shades on his faces. His eyes flicker keenly over Wally's face, feeling a sudden rush of affection for the older boy.

He turns obligingly in Wally's arms, folding his legs beneath him. "Alright, _what_, Geekbrain?" Dick's feels a familiar jolt in his stomach as KF's eyes flick up to meet his. He's freefalling, and butterflies are loop-de-looping in his chest.

(x|x|x)

Wally's eyes widen comically. "What, no! Dude, go away, no I'm not _blushing,_" Wally denied, even as more blood rushed to his cheeks. His fingers tighten in Dick's shirt, pulling it up to expose the hard lines of the smaller boy's stomach. His eyes dart guiltily down at it before Wally mentally berated himself._Hello Wally! His eyes are up _there.

Even as he hears his heart hammering away in his ears, he can hear the curiosity in Dick's voice. Too innocent to be genuine. Wally swallows a lump before smiling a lopsided flash of white teeth. And instead of answering he leans forward, bumping his nose into Dick's. Dick makes a noise of surprise before Wally, embarrassed and flushing, fixes their positioning and tilts his head. Dick's lips are warm on contact, and Wally feels like whooping and yelling, but that'd mean he'd have to break away, and he'd rather stay like this, happy and comfortable with his best friend.

(x|x|x)

With a heavy gaze, Dick watched Wally shift, blush, and finally lean in. And his brain shut down. Or maybe that subconscious part of him just finally kicked away all of his reasons not to and precautionary measures. He just let go. _Falling_ and totally turbed by it.

Even though his nose throbbed from Wally's lack of face-eye coordination, Dick was smiling slightly, his lips responding to Wally's, his eyes fluttering shut, lashes a dark smudge on his pale cheek. It was all touch and smell. His hands were in Wally's hair, gripping, pulling him closer and Wally's touch was filled with equal greed, so their lips crashed mercilessly together. Dick hummed in Wally's mouth, warmth spiking in his stomach, rolling over pleasantly into his chest, heart fluttering weakly against his ribcage.

When Dick loosens his grip and draws away with a smile, there's something meaningful brimming in his bright eyes, but neither one say anything. They just hold on to one another, perfectly happy in each other's arms.

* * *

_Siiiigh._


End file.
